Kunoichi to Vampire
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Prior to events, Mikogami traveled dimensions for potential students. He found little Naruko in an orphanage whose power dwarfed the many others he saw in the village. He stole the young, very-much-neglected infant away and put her in another orphanage, the cogwheels of his mind turning and he has plans. Years later, he asked her to join a certain club.
1. Chapter 1

Two Little Girls

Uzumaki Naruko knew of the Church in Tokyo, Japan very well.

She grew up here under Father Juichirou. He taught her how to talk, read, write, basic maths and proper manners before he sent her to Kindergarten to make friends. She grew up a happy childhood and a proper young lady. But one day...a new girl joined the Church. A beautiful pink-haired girl but she was made to separate from her mother and spent most of her time crying and throwing tantrums.

When she asked Father, he simply said 'It's complicated.'

And he asked her if she would befriend the new girl, Akashiya Moka so she would cheer up. So Naruko rose to the task. 'Hey there, newbie.' she said as Moka shakily turned to her, her face a mess from crying.

'W-who are you?' Moka sniffled.

'I'm Uzumaki Naruko.' said Naruko. 'Father says you'll be staying for a while so might as well know each other.' she said.

'Where are we? Why am I here?' Moka croaked out. 'I wanna go home...but where is home? My memories are blank...' she whimpered out.

'...We're in a Church near an orphanage...and, well...I'm an orphan.' said Naruko as Moka's eyes widened. 'And probably...you too.'

'T-that can't be!' Moka cried in denial. 'I have a mother! I know I have a mother but why can't I remember?!' she shrieked, upset as she pounded her fists on the floor.

'We orphans come here to the Orphanage in various reasons.' said Naruko softly. 'Some parents who can't afford to have us around anymore, some parents who didn't want more children...children who are orphaned because something happened to their families...and other horrible things. I'm here because Father's friend found me horribly neglected and rescued me as a baby and that's what I know about myself. All I have is a name. I don't even know what my parents are like and if they wanted me or not...at least you have a mother and knew her.' she said sadly. 'By your clothes, you're from a rich family. Something terrible must have happened to your family and the shock must be so bad you psychologically suppressed yourself, thus you 'forgot' things.' Naruko explained.

'H-how would you know that?' Moka sniffled.

'I studied how we orphans come to be in the Orphanage, cuz' I didn't have anything to do last month.' said Naruko flatly. 'Your case sometimes happens. It must be so bad you're shocked into forgetting. Maybe you're better off forgetting because the truth might hurt you more and give you a worser shock. Whoever saved you took you away and put you here for safety. If you really care for your mother, enjoy life and live happily in a safe place because that's what she would want for you. Your mother won't want you to cry forever. Well, we orphans don't enjoy rich life, so make do with the stuff we DO get since everyone here is a charity case.' and Naruko left Moka in the chapel, unaware that that were watched.

xxx

'Whoa...I'd say she nailed it hard.' Mikogami Tenmei cringed. 'She's so spot on and dangerously close to the truth. Is Naruko psychic?' he wondered aloud in wonder because he's astonished that she knew what his late friend would wish for her daughter despite lacking details.

'Er no.' said Father Juichirou, shaking his head. 'She wondered how she and others became orphans so she went to my office and read my case files.' he sighed. 'Because Moka-san wore clothes befitting that of a rich girl, its easy for Naruko to come to conclusions. She's sharp and perceptive...albeit jaded because she too, is wondering about her origins and rather pessimistic and cynical for one so young.' he said wryly. 'Perhaps, a friendship with a human would be good for her but Naruko has yet to know Monsters exist, even if I'm training her in chakra.'

'Well...I suppose its time for those two girls to have that 'special education'.' Mikogami instructed him. 'Raise those girls well as someday, they will come to the Academy. Naruko a bit earlier after Elementary as I have to train her.'

'Very well sir.'

xxx

And so, Naruko had to coax the terrified amnesiac girl out of her shell and took her around the Orphanage and soon, Town that weekend. But Moka...has problems. She's easily anemic and gets sunburn easily so she doesn't want to go out much. That, and she's shy around other kids. But they became 'sisters' nonetheless as Naruko saw it fit to look after Moka despite being the same age...especially when they got that 'special education' and Father turned out to be a Karasu-Tengu, monsters who likes children, hence his job in the Orphanage and is employed under Youkai Academy, the school they would soon go to, but Naruko has to leave earlier than Moka would. That, and Moka is a Vampire. Naruko had to get used to the fact that her friend-for-a-week is a vampire.

The purpose of Youkai Gakuen is to teach monsters how to live alongside humans in co-existence while hiding their true natures in order to blend in into society. And because Moka has no idea how humans are like, her extra-curricular activities in school are arranged by their guardian...starting with Culinary Club for them both at Grade 4, Sewing Club at Grade 5, and Art Club at Grade 6. And every after school, the two kids have specialist combat teachers. Two human teachers Father hired to teach them combat.

Of course, both of them are using strength from their own muscles, and would not use chakra or youki while training with their human teachers to hide the fact that they're...different.

But when Naruko graduated Grade 6...she left for Youkai Gakuen much to Moka's dismay that she's alone. Again.

The reason was that Naruko learned all she needed to know about humans while Moka still has ways to go before she too, could go to the Academy. And the lives of these two girls are as different as night and day. Both were lonely and self-isolated as the two trained hard on their skills in fighting. Both never made any other friends because Moka dislikes human company as she could never tell them things about herself. Naruko also hides the fact that she's human and a ninja-in-training in a school of MONSTERS. Both are out of place. Both have unwanted suitors they avoid using various methods and while Moka hated the fact that she has to deal with nosy people, Naruko is purposefully isolating herself and nobody in her class cares much.

But on her final year of Middle School, she got bored of her usual routine. School and, well...training under the Headmaster.

She learned of her past not long ago...by taking her to the dimension he took her from because she was grossly neglected and her chakra may as well be a lighthouse beacon which is how he found her.

She is in fact, a girl born to two ninja parents. The Fourth Leader(since Mikogami didn't really understand titles in their world) Namikaze Minato and his lover he has YET to marry, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina was a special case. Only the Uzumaki Clan can safely contain a powerful chakra demon such as the Kyuubi thus it has been clan duty to contain the fox. A duty she inherited from her mother. And the seal weakens at childbirth, so the birth was secret and safely outside Konoha. But the location was betrayed. Someone killed the guards and the Midwife who is also the retired Third Leader's wife, and released the Kyuubi from her mother causing one hell of a ruckus that nearly destroyed the village. Thus the ninja of the village mobilized to keep it out while her father prepared to seal Kyuubi in her. When the Third found him and his wife, she was dead, both of them having two gaping holes in their bodies, to Naruko's horror.

Minato told him that they succeeded in sealing the fox into Naruko and warned him of a man wearing an orange swirl mask who was responsible for the disaster, and his dying wish is for Naruko to be a hero. However, the village thought differently...when Mikogami stole that information, he saw it fit to take her away as had he left her in Konoha, her life would be a living hell. Their return is for two purposes: to let her see her home world and town, and for Mikogami to steal family jutsus for her to learn since hey, they're rightfully hers.

So Naruko waited in the playground while Mikogami did his thing. An hour and half later, he's back with a bag of scrolls and they went to Youkai Gakuen.

Thus, her Middle School Life is in for serious training. She learned another type of Ninjutsu but she's hopeless in ninja-style genjutsu so they'll have to rectify that later. The Headmaster then safely extracted Kyuubi from her in a different dimension and sealed him in an artificial body he created. He appreciated the fact that he was helped out yet they expected nothing other than DO NOT HARM HUMANS and when Mikogami hires him for work, he will damn well come.

Thus Uzumaki Naruko is now truly a pure human again, having lost her whisker marks, a sign of her possession. Her family will never have to be burdened by being a Jinchuuriki EVER again.

Naruko felt happy that a great weight was lifted off her shoulders.


	2. Return Home of the Blonde Beauty

Return Home of the Blonde Beauty

Naruko is now fourteen years old. A young beauty of her own right. She's fairly tall, around 5'5 while an average girl would be around 5'2. Her body is physically and muscularly well-trained that not a hint of baby fat of an adolescent is in sight befitting of her status as kunoichi. And busty but not too big. Just the right size, one would say. In order to survive the Academy posing as a monster, she took to serious business in her training years with Mikogami before she goes to class at her High School Years since she knows how humans already live anyway. She took to serious skincare. Skin whitening, removal of unwanted body hair and blemishes and she's all set. She wore her long blonde hair loose, but with two thick strands of hair framing her face with small hairties. She also has thick fringes just above her eyebrows.

She also has to deal with watching her adoptive sister's adventures with the human boy Aono Tsukune and their...ever-growing band of female friends...or harem. And uh...defeat means falling in love with the kind, ever-so-honest boy. Not that she blamed the girls. Its rare to find a man like Tsukune nowadays and she approves.

'You approve despite how...different in races they are?' Mikogami chuckled in amusement.

'Yes...besides, bonds transcends time and race.' Naruko smiled. 'And its rare to find a man like him too. A honest, kind, guy like him who really sticks to just one girl...you'll hardly find a man like that nowadays.' she giggled before frowning. 'If only he's not useless in battle, I find a man being protected by a woman or a harem of beautiful women and a loli shameful.'

'He'll get over it.' Mikogami snorted. 'Besides, he is proof that humans and monsters can get along.

'Sou ne...he succeeded where I failed.' said Naruko softly with a somber expression.

'Its just out of pure chance, Naruko.' said Mikogami. 'Nobody expected the kids you befriended are such...unruly people.' he said. 'There's kind ones who adhere to our wishes and ideals and some are brats who refuse to change. Afterall...try, try until you succeed. So, want to go to school now?'

'Not yet, Headmaster.' said Naruko. 'I want to visit my home dimension for at least one day.' said Naruko. 'It's my birthday and the death anniversary of my parents. After that...I will visit Tokyo and train Tsukune, taking advantage of our free months. That Kaneshiro Hokuto did something useful in the end. This situation is impermissible.' she said with a dark smile. 'He should be protecting Moka, not the other way around! If he ever wants to court Moka, he should be skilled enough to beat me first!'

'Hai hai...'

xxx

Her home dimension, the world of ninjas...she was dropped off at a training ground by the bus driver and she got off with a small bag.

**Be back here tomorrow same time...** said the bus driver. **3:30 in the afternoon...heehee...** and he left.

'3:30 huh...?' Naruko chuckled. 'That's enough time for me to be here for the last time...for mother and father's death anniversary.' she thought with a blush as she finally had her closure...that her parents truly loved her. When Mikogami attempted to extract Kyuubi, an avatar of her father came out to stop the extraction until she explained that everything will be OK. Just that, she wanted to get to know him before he fades away. She wanted to know...if her family loved her or not after all.

Her father is a warm, gentle man who told her stories about himself, before his time with her mother...and what happened that led to their deaths and the sealing. He also summoned her mother's avatar and they had a tearful family reunion and Naruko experienced for the first and last time the embrace of her parents. She got her closure from her years' of doubt from her years in the orphanage.

She's able to be at peace with herself.

She worked harder to become a powerful S-Class fighter as a result under the Headmaster who sent Kurama to China to get training under an old friend of his and the Headmaster claims that she's better than any ninja because she received Youkai Training.

Upon arrival at the Ninja Dimension, she began exploring her home village of Konoha after sealing her bag into a piece of card she put in her wallet. She dressed in a very loose, off shoulder flowy white shirt with just-as-flowy long sleeves, black jeggings with pockets, and dark brown boots. She also has an accessory black choker that ended in a silver spiral, her clan mark.

She explored her not-really-hometown. The people's fashion here is just...terrible. She grimaced. What's with open-toed boots and extremely poor attempts at being modern? "My culture...sucks." she thought wryly. "At least its still Japanese-y." she thought as she used magic to steal money off bystanders that aren't ninja. She explored the village...and went into the much-abandoned house of her parents with a seal only she could get into. She would stay in her parents' house.

However...for a house abandoned for almost fifteen years...

The house is very clean and well-maintained. "Someone's staying over." she thought with a frown. She checked the fridge to see...

Nothing but various stamina and energy drinks as well as various ration bars and MREs.

She face-faulted. She rushed to the cupboards to see nothing but...canned goods, oil and condiments.

"T-this person...clearly doesn't care about himself." she thought with a twitch. "Nothing healthy in here at all...the way things are going, they'll die from malnutrition or diabetes or something. And I don't want this junk too much in my stay here! Mou!" and she went out to do shopping for healthy meals. She guessed that its her father's surviving student making use of the house because her godfather is out doing spywork and is not around much.

Hence, her neglected stint at the orphanage.

She sighed as she went to do shopping. Rice, Miso and healthy condiments, vegetables and seafood. Then she went home to cook that sundown. But while preparing ingredients, someone came in...

xxx

Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konohagakure and Ex-ANBU, ex-codename being Inu.

He's a teacher of a genin squad that became Chuunin over time. There's ups and downs in taking in a bunch of brats who take too long to mature but in the end, it was worth it. And at the end of the day, he wants a break.

But upon getting back into his house...everything was on, a pair of brown boots at the entrance steps and someone's cooking. "Who? It can't be HIM, he can't even boil water!" he stealthily rushed to the kitchen to see a long-haired blonde cooking. A pot of rice already being on the stove while she's peeling burdock roots carefully. 'W-who?!' he choked out as the girl looked up at him and smiled.

'You know full~ well that only four people can come in here.' Naruko chuckled. 'You...Sandaime Hokage...Jiraiya...guess who's the last one?' Kakashi's mind raced. Indeed, only four people are allowed in here...and when he studied the girl's face, his jaws dropped upon seeing in her a mixed face of two people he knows well.

'No way...b-but...how?!' he cried. 'We thought you're taken away and dead!' he choked out in near-grief. 'And all this time you're alive!' For years, its what he believed. That the only link to his sensei, gone.

'Ara, I am taken away...for my own good, considering I am horribly neglected at the orphanage.' said Naruko dryly as Kakashi stiffened. 'I'm skinnier than any other baby...my diapers are full and soggy...I reeked so bad because I wasn't bathed for days either when he found me and when I was cleaned up, I have severe irritations in my rear that healed quick when I got cleaned up.' Kakashi's eyes widened at this. 'He took me to another orphanage where I had shots, and grew up healthy and happy...then I went to school, had friends, had fun, cool field trips to various places...ideal life for a kid but I have YET to have a boyfriend.' she snorted as she's done peeling roots, and started chopping lotus roots.

'Oh...and are you back for good? From school?' Kakashi asked her as he sat down across her.

'Nope. I'm here on permitted leave.' said Naruko. 'Tomorrow I'm outta here, my chaperone will be back.' Kakashi looked rather disappointed.

'So uh...what do you know about your parents...and are you trained?' Kakashi asked her hopefully. Naruko sported a small smile at this. She knew.

'Yeah, I knew my parents.' she said. 'I met them.' Kakashi did a double-take at this.

'Er, Naruko, not to sound insensitive but...'

'They're dead, I know but I still met them.' said Naruko. 'Apparently, after father sealed Kyuubi in my body, he sealed his and mother's remaining chakras in me and they became safety avatars. They'll show up if my seal is compromised...which will happen in childbirth as the seal weakens at childbirth. Case in point, mother.' she explained. 'Thus I can only have two children in my life. At least, that was the plan.'

'Then when you met them...your seal got compromised twice?' Kakashi choked out weakly as the girl looked too happy. 'And you seem too happy!'

'Yeah. I got emotional closure. I wasn't abandoned because I wasn't wanted...I got orphaned because of a bastard who's after Kyuubi and caused the deaths of my parents. They made it clear they loved me. They would have lived with me as a happy family if only that night didn't happen.' said Naruko sadly.

'But by meeting them...your ability to safely have children...' Kakashi muttered mournfully as Naruko shook her head. Kakashi thought she didn't mind but...

'I can still have children.' said Naruko. 'My Master created an artificial human body made of various jutsu and materials...extracted Kyuubi from me,' Kakashi's visible eye bulged and his jaws dropped, evident under his mask. '-that led to me meeting my parents in the first place, and gave Kyuubi that body. This is so the practice of creating Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is over. He's happily enjoying his new body and freedom but he has to work for it. He became my Master's uh...contracted freelance mercenary.' Naruko coughed. 'He'll come when Master needs him for something. As for me, I'm now a normal human. No longer a Jinchuuriki and I can have as many kids as I wanted if I ever married someday.' she beamed. 'And that bastard will never benefit from me if he finds out I'm still alive in hopes he can take Kyuubi from me again. Ha!' she scoffed.

'About that man you're talking about...' Kakashi frowned. 'Who is he? Did he really lead sensei and Kushina-san to their deaths?'

'He played a part in it but they died because of Kyuubi.' said Naruko. 'Mother was supposed to give birth in a secret location. Only the guard ANBU carefully-chosen, the Medic-nin Taji, and Sarutobi Biwako the midwife knows about the secrecy. But since that man found out the location, killed the ANBU, Healer and the Midwife, and kidnapped me when I got out, they suspected betrayal in the ranks.' she said grimly. 'I was used as a hostage. Me or mother. Father chose me and quickly saved me before that bastard blew me up with an explosive tag and kidnapped mother.'

'Father took me home and he could effortlessly catch up to mother due to a hiraishin formula on her stomach.' Naruko continued. 'He found mother crucified to rocks and extraction roughly, and ruthlessly carried out, leaving mother weakened...and with Sharingan, set Kyuubi loose on Konoha.'

'Sharingan...so the traitor is an Uchiha?!' Kakashi gasped out as Naruko nodded.

'He's very good...father had a hard time with him.' Kakashi choked at this. 'What with his strange ability to be intangible and controlling Kyuubi like an attack dog while father protected mother at the same time. But father figured him out eventually. He must become solid in order to interact with others, leaving him susceptible to counter-attack when he does so. He can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes. So the best time to hit him is when he attacks you with pinpoint timing. But even that is difficult as he barely has openings which speaks great volumes in his taijutsu and combat skills. He could also use genjutsu on a bijuu and control them. When father used Contract Seal on him, he ran for it...leaving him and mother to deal with Kyuubi in their state...the rest is as you know.'

'He wears a mask that has one hole in his right eye.' Naruko told him. 'Have you encountered someone like that?' Kakashi looked deflated.

'...no.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Not yet...but someday, he may show himself if he finds out you're still alive.'

'I AM alive...too bad I don't have the seal anymore.' Naruko stood up and lifted her shirt to show her flawless belly. 'Hora ne?'

'Indeed...' Kakashi sighed. 'Aren't you going to tell that you're alive?' he asked her as she put down her shirt and went back to chopping vegetables.

'Nah, I want only you to know because you're the most trustworthy available right now and Jiraiya is probably in some other country. That's why I'm staying in this house.' said Naruko. 'If I'm out in the streets, given my odd clothes, they'll just think I'm a foreigner.' she snorted. 'Convenient. Moreover I prefer the place where I live now. I have friends, an adoptive sister, and my foster fathers. I'm happier there than I would be here.'

'Sou...I guess home is where the heart is.' Kakashi nodded. 'But do visit once in a while. I would like to get to know you more.'

'I'll do that when I graduate from High School.' said Naruko. 'By then I'm considered adult in the eyes of the law and old enough to live on my own.'


	3. One Day in Konoha

One Day in Konoha

Kakashi watched his sensei's daughter cook.

She cooked Kenchinjiru, a purely vegetable soup with a miso base, teppanyaki shiitake and matsutake with sauce, broiled sea bream, shellfish dumplings and of course, rice.

'Here,' said Naruko as she put the food in the table. 'I don't want that junk in your fridge and cupboards, you really should eat healthy.' she scolded nicely.

'Well, I'm a bad cook.' Kakashi deadpanned. 'The only stuff I can safely cook are those,' he glanced at said cupboards, '-and rice, and spending money on groceries is also taxing on my wallet as I also need money for my shinobi equipment.'

'At this rate you'll die around your fifties by severe malnutrition or too much additives if not KIA in your job. Get married and have a wife cook for you!' Naruko sighed. 'Ma, while I'm here, I'll at least, shove something healthy while I still can!' Kakashi snorted.

'Hai hai.'

'Say it only once!'

'Hai~!' during and after dinner, the two talked some more, before settling in early.

However...

'H-hey, I can sleep in the couch, it's just one night!' Kakashi sputtered out as Naruko insisted he room in with her.

'Come on, what're you shy about, I'm just a kid and you're an adult.' Naruko snorted. 'I'm small enough for you in this big bed and I hate sleeping alone!' she whined. 'I'm used to sleeping with dorm mates!' Kakashi started gulping as she started getting changing in front of him with no shame at all.

'You've GOT to be joking...'

In the end, he has no choice.

Wherever she lives in, she got the chance to be a kid for many, many years he wondered if she has 'the talk' already. And their cultures are clashing.

In the ninja world, adult age is 12 if you're a ninja which is something Kakashi is used to. But Naruko grew up a combat-able civilian whose beliefs are adults are 17 and up.

And she's as beautiful as her parents with one hell of a body to match. Worse, she's wearing just the top half of her pajamas and panties for sleepwear. She's not wearing a bra but heart-shaped, white 'nipple pasties'. She said that too much bra-wearing will weaken a girl's chest muscles from so much restriction that the ugly future will be sagging breasts and she didn't want her breasts to sag before she ever becomes a mother.

Too much information.

He had to think, 'Gai in a thong doing macho poses' to disgust himself in order not to get turned on by his...bedmate who's half his age.

xxx

Next day...

Kakashi's glad he woke up with clean boxers, and Naruko's already up, done cooking breakfast. Rice, Miso soup with scallop meat, scallions and mushrooms, unagi kabayaki and pickles.

'You make a good wife...' Kakashi croaked as they had breakfast. Just as extravagant as last night.

'Practice for the future!' Naruko chirped. 'I'm not having my future family eat the _junk_ you have in your cupboards!' Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Sooo what are we gonna do today? I'm gonna go home in the afternoon you know!'

'You're only one day here huh?' Kakashi sighed. 'Well, let's see...how about you join me and my apprentice for today?' Naruko gave him an owlish look.

'Apprentice...?'

'Yeah. I'm a Jounin-sensei.' said Kakashi. 'Jounin lead a team of Genin until they become experienced Chuunin wherein by then I stop being their sensei. They're chuunin now but I kept an apprentice.' Naruko sweatdropped. 'And I want to see how good you are in combat.'

'Humm...I suppose. Just let me make our bento.'

And so...

'We have a guest joining us just for today.' said Kakashi as he introduced Naruko to his apprentice, a bishounen...whose hairstyle was reminiscent of a duck's rear end. 'This is a friend of mine, Naruko. Naruko, this guy is Sasuke, my apprentice.'

'Hello~!' Naruko chirped. 'I hope you're behaving on Kakashi-san!' Sasuke twitched at this.

'What is THAT supposed to mean?!' Naruko just smiled a tad too...sweetly.

'Maa maa...' Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Sasuke, I want you to spar with Naruko. Go all out so I can see where you fare against each other. For now...taijutsu. Pure skill. No chakra and no Sharingan!'

'But she's a girl.' Sasuke grunted causing Naruko to twitch and a throbbing red crosshair to sport on her hair. 'She's probably like the pathetic Kunoichi-wannabes in the Academy, this is a waste of time.' Naruko wondered how they train here at this rate.

'Oy oy, its different where I'm from...but I'd like a story about that later.' Naruko coughed as she put herself in the starting stance of her style.

'Begin!' Kakashi barked as the two began their fight and to Sasuke's astonishment, Naruko is skilled in fighting and her reactions, reflexes, agility and combat skills are great. She's also very fast and physically strong...and that's without chakra. Just pure skill and raw muscle strength. This got Sasuke fired up into going all out and Naruko responded in kind.

"The guy's an A-Class Fighter." she thought as she adjusted herself properly. "Not bad. But against monsters, he'd be B-Class because youki is somewhat stronger than chakra which is somewhat irksome."

"Makes me wondered who trained Naruko...she's obviously a taijutsu master." Kakashi thought. "Having putting up with Gai for years, I know she's adjusting herself to Sasuke's level. I wonder what if she really goes all out..." 'Break!' the two kicked each other's feet to jump away from each other and land gracefully across each other.

'Sooo...still think I'm weak, ducky-chan?' Naruko grinned as Sasuke snorted.

'I'm glad I'm proven wrong just this once.' Sasuke scowled. 'The kunoichi are so pathetically weak they're just a waste of space in the damn military. They spend more time looking good and pestering me for dates than actual training.'

'Well, he likes his girls strong and beautiful.' Kakashi chuckled. 'Sadly, no one fits the bill in Konoha so he may have to go to greener pastures for a bride even if it meant upsetting the council who hopes their daughters will be Mrs. Uchiha.'

'So he's from some upper-class family?' Naruko blinked.

'The Elite.' said Sasuke with emphasis in a rather smug smirk. 'I'm not shaming my family name by bringing in weak blood into the family.' Naruko then glanced at Kakashi.

'Oy oy, you're not matchmaking us are you? I'm not even of age yet!' she sputtered out in freak-out.

'Maa maa...I'm not matchmaking you, I just wanted to see how far you are against my apprentice, brat.' Kakashi chuckled in amusement. 'We'll be training together for a whole day before Naruko's chaperone comes to take her home and maybe she has some ideas for us. Sooo Naru-chan, any observations on Sasuke?'

'Yeah. He's not quite there yet at his peak physical condition.' said Naruko. 'Moreover his movements are slower than mine and he still sweats when fighting me.'

'Whaddyou mean slower than you? We're even!' Sasuke sputtered out indignantly. Naruko shook her head and delivered a rain of punches and her true speed was shown, hitting both men like a ton of bricks at her blurred moves due to speed and she made it look effortless and she wasn't even winded.

'That's what I mean by peak physical condition.' said Naruko. 'We can train using weights but in the end, our true weight is our own body. We have to train hard to the point we don't feel the weight of our own bodies anymore because we mastered our body. That way, using our limbs to fight and defend and our whole body to dodge will be loads easier and we can react accordingly with pinpoint timing and accuracy, catching our enemies faster before they can hit us. Moreover, I used a training technique that 'wrung the water' out of my body so I have no baby-fat in my body and I'm somewhat lighter. I'm just shapely muscle now but of course, I still manage to keep my figure. It won't do if I'm really muscular.' she said, taking off her shirt much to their disbeliefs even though she's just showing off her shape, not really seeing how her deed affected them. 'See? Pure muscle but still managing to be feminine somehow!' she chimed happily. And innocently unaware of the effects she caused.

'PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!' they both yelled, red-faced from embarrassment and mortification that she just did that without any shame at all.

Well, she's not so bad...shapely and stacked with her breasts shapely and perky. Her arms and legs are slender and well-sculpted and her waist is quite small and sporting small signs of abs(think Dissidia!Tifa).

Sasuke DID wonder what's with the stickers on her nipples. Then again, she doesn't wear a bra under that white shirt...

Needless to say, despite the awkward atmosphere, they continued training with Naruko giving in tips to correct mistakes once in a while, and how to train his body better but she went back to her house to have a shower because her chaperone will come soon. Then she went back to the training grounds fresh as a daisy only to find the boys just as fresh.

That's because Kakashi wanted photos taken, the three of them together after a nice lunch.

Said lunch is carefully-packed cooked unagi pieces on rice, wrapped in nori seaweed like nigiri sushi, and some stir-fried vegetables and mushrooms and for drinks, its cool iced lemon tea. Kakashi told Sasuke his friend is into healthy cooking and eating...and scolded him for his MREs in his stock so for one whole day, he actually enjoyed home-cooked food from her. And after lunch, they hung out at the Training Ground where Naruko's chaperone would pick her up.

'So Naruko-san, what's your school like?' Sasuke asked her. 'Your 'of age' there is 17.'

'Yeah...society is different where I'm from.' said Naruko. 'Everything is so modern and hi-tech I'm shocked about this place which is very left-behind in today's developments.' she said. 'Houses are made of concrete and tiles and houses made of traditional architecture are treated as cultural heritage sites or some traditionalist families keep at it just so people won't forget what life used to be like before western culture influenced our lives.' she said. 'Even school changed. If back then education is only for the privileged and wealthy-mostly boys, now even girls can go to school. The subjects are Language, Math, Biology, Social Studies, History, Economics, Physical Education and Homemaking. For Extra-Curricular Activities, we enjoy Music, Art, Sports, Theater, Culinary, Chemistry, Culture Games, Cultural Visual Arts and various martial arts styles. That's for two hours every after school.'

'But that doesn't explain your skills.' Sasuke pointed out.

'Hehe, that's where Physical Education comes from.' Naruko chuckled. 'Its ALWAYS the last subject everyday with good reason. Every Physical Education Class, including a whole day of it on weekends and school vacations, we're trained to the ground like crazy...and we only start learning actual combat skills, survival skills, camping skills, medical skills, security-breaching skills and other things when we're about 12 years old, unless you're someone in martial arts clubs wherein after the last class, training continues. Because our school specializes in training both body and mind most of us end up working for occupations that relate to security and protection...or if we're hired mercenaries and assassins. Very few students end up choosing peaceful jobs for those who really want a quiet life while uh...most of us want some thrill and action.' she giggled. 'We graduate at 17 after about 12 years of education and hard work.'

'So that's how it works over there?' Kakashi whistled.

'Yep. The Instructors are real~ strict. Our existence is a necessity due to crime running rampant in our country and we're trained to snuff them out without worrying about the law as we operate in the shadows.' Naruko shrugged. 'That's how it is there.'

'Heee...you guys take that long?'

'Yep. The teachers morally feel better that way and less casualties.' said Naruko. 'Because they're sending out well-trained, competent students into the world.'

'But how did you end up with them?' Kakashi frowned, wondering about that.

'Alumni explore the world...looking for orphans with powerful chakra or possess a lot of it. And they prefer babies or toddlers in orphanages because easier to discipline that way.' Naruko explained. 'Education is free...so is everything else in the school. Just that there's a catch.' she said with a twisted smile.

'A catch?'

'Yep. We record everything we uh...take. Items, supplies, things we need for school and training but cafeteria food, water, dorm rooms and laundry is obviously free.' Naruko told them. 'When we graduate, everything we took is recorded...**and that becomes our debt**.' two jaws dropped. 'We are thus obliged to pay the school the debt we owed in the first few years of our work until we paid everything. Graduates cannot jump the bill or the Headmaster will send teachers AND remind you in scary and painful ways. Three strikes, you're out, a.k.a dead.' Kakashi and Sasuke shuddered at this. 'Well, its understandable as you need money to run a school...and pay the staff as well as buy things you need. So to dumbasses who never bothered to read the handbook AND the fine prints, thinking everything's free, they'll regret it when they graduate.' she chuckled.

'I read the fine print when I first started so I made sure I'll get the least debts out of everyone and finish earlier, scott-free!' she laughed rather darkly. 'Yearly tuition at Youchien for two years is 44000 yen, tuition at Shougakkou for six years is 80000 yen, tuition at Chuugakkou for three years is 150000 yen and Koukou also for three years is 200000 yen. Notebooks are 100 yen each, Pens are 50 yen, School Uniforms for classes is 2000 yen and uniforms for P.E is 1500 yen, and then stuff for music class and art class varies(around 35000). Then Training Equipment for each school level varies. Youchien is 100000 yen, Shougakkou is 170000 yen, Chuugakkou is 290000 yen and Koukou is half a million yen. Then for casual clothes and shoes, I made sure to only buy at the cheapest stores.'

'If we do the math if one is wise such as myself,' Naruko continued rather proudly, 'I have to pay back 5353300 million by the time I'm out.'

'That's **huge**!' Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes popped out at the price.

'Its cheap where I'm from!' Naruko cackled happily. 'So in my batch, I have the cheapest debts! I checked everyone else's records and I have the lowest debt out of everyone! And considering how much our future jobs pay, I can clear that up in only three years and then I can splurge on myself as much as I want afterwards!' she chimed happily.

'...you're amazing in a way...' Kakashi choked as both Sharingan users sported chibi figures and flyaway hairs.

What Sasuke and Kakashi didn't know is that what she told them applies ONLY to orphans unlike kids with parents in Youkai Academy. And while she never started at either Kinder or Elementary in Youkai, she still went to human schools with Father Juichirou paying for her stuff as well as Moka's, so he provides for them as their doting 'father', being a Karasu-tengu. So the debt part only applies to her years in Youkai Academy and she's only been there for three and a half years...a part of the story is a lie with 85% being truth. So in reality, all she'll be paying back Youkai for will be 2161800.

'Aren't I? I'm just pretty economical so I have no headaches when I graduate.' Naruko grinned. 'It pays to be cheap!'

"that isn't something one would normally be proud of." Sasuke thought wryly. At least she's wise with money and given that amount, she's charged by year for everything...

Soon, a tunnel appeared out of nowhere, next is two flashy lights that caught both Shinobi in alarm, but 'Its just the school ride, don't be so high-strung.' Naruko snorted at their reactions as the two men saw a bright yellow vehicle with many windows, and seats in brown covers. The second the vehicle came out, the tunnel it came out of vanished. Naruko stood up and dusted off her shins as she sat in seiza while talking with them. 'See ya in two more years Kakashi!' she grinned as she ran for the school bus.

'You better be back, Naruko!' Kakashi yelled as Naruko boarded the school bus...and a tunnel appeared in front of it and they're gone.

'...I don't think they teach only combat, stealth, infiltration and medical skills in there...' Sasuke blinked owlishly. 'That looks like complicated ninjutsu!'

'...I agree. There's more to her school than she lets on.' said Kakashi wryly. 'Then again, each country's training style is unique and secret...'

A week and a half later, when Jiraiya came home to visit for his information to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade(Jiraiya had to use various reasons to convince her without Naruko in canon), Kakashi approached him while he's peeping on the women.

'Jiraiya-sama, can you go to my house for a private chat?' Kakashi asked him. 'This is kinda private...'

'...private eh...?'

Jiraiya soon learned that his godchild is still alive, just that, she's in a foreign country that wasn't a shinobi country given her circumstances given the fact that currency is yen, not ryo. He also learned of the truth about 15 years ago, she's no longer a Jinchuuriki(and happy about it but a Kyuubi wandering free worried them) and she's going to a different school wherein adult age is 17. She intends to visit again when she graduates.

'Somehow, I think this works as a double-edged sword for us.' said Jiraiya. 'The way things are now, we're the only country without a Jinchuuriki long before Akatsuki started acting. But at least the good part is, they won't attack Konoha as common knowledge for 15 years now is that she's missing and most likely dead because of the blatant neglect of the orphanage.' he scowled the word 'orphanage' in distaste. 'Given what she told us, that Uchiha she spoke up might be a member of Akatsuki as he waited for Kushina's seal to be weakened by childbirth...and 15 years ago happened.' he sighed. 'She's really happy where she is huh?' he mused as he drank sake with Kakashi in his dining room.

'Yeah.' said Kakashi. 'Happy that she met her parents even at least once and knowing she's loved, happy that she's now a normal girl, no longer restricted with having only two children given her circumstance and even then, she may suffer miscarriage or premature births in those only two instances had she remained a Jinchuuriki. And with Kyuubi out of her, that...bastard will never have him and profit off her if he finds out she's still alive. And with Kyuubi having an artificial body and trained how to use his power by her Headmaster, I doubt he'll let himself get caught again THAT easily...' he said wryly. Jiraiya cringed. A bijuu with a physical body and trained in combat? Yikes.

'Yeah.'

'I have a photo of Naruko-chan. I'll get it tomorrow after it gets developed.' said Kakashi. 'There's a photo of three of us in it...myself, Sasuke and Naruko...then I had her get a solo shot...I knew you'd want one, wanting to see what your godkid looks like after fifteen years.' he said with a smile. 'She's beautiful.' Jiraiya appreciated the younger man's thoughtfulness.

'Really?'

'Really.' said Kakashi before his expression went serious. 'Jiraiya-sama, given what she told us about that Uchiha...I need training.' he said in determination. 'I must become even better than I am now in taijutsu.'

'That's Tsunade's forte...' Jiraiya said wryly. 'I'm just like you...more into ninjutsu. Tsunade's the best fighter in the Sannin because of her beliefs as a medic-nin. You should be asking **her**, not me!' he pointed out. 'And also...she must know about this.'


	4. Training the Boyfriend

Training the Boyfriend

The next day, Jiraiya got the photos from Kakashi. Naruko sitting on a stool in the photo studio and standing up and he studied the photos closely.

'She sure resembles more of Minato than Kushina.' Jiraiya chuckled fondly. 'Her hair, eye color, eye shape and facial shape is Minato's. Everything else is Kushina. Her nose, full lips and pale skin. She's gorgeous! Born from two beautiful people.' he exclaimed as he put the two photos in a frame he bought. He can put two in one and change everyday as he likes.

'Isn't she?' Kakashi smiled. 'She's also one hell of a chef. Something...**they aren't**.' he said as Jiraiya snorted at that. The two are...horrible cooks and during Kushina's pregnancy after the Third Wars, they were learning from Akimichi Kochou, Kushina's old genin teammate how to cook or their relationship will NEVER survive! 'Two more years Jiraiya-sama, two more years. In the meantime...we better increase our taijutsu and combat skills training in preparation. Kyuubi or no, that bastard WILL be back.'

'Sou ne...'

xxx

Tokyo, Naruko's next stop 2 hours later...

**This is the Aono Residence, Uzumaki-chan.** said the Bus Driver. **Your piggy lives here...heeheehee...be waiting for you at the nearest bus stop...and he has an hour to pack.** and he drove off. Naruko transformed herself into an adult male...her father in a snazzy suit. She then rang the doorbell.

/Yes?/ a man's voice answered.

'Is Aono Tsukune-kun home? This is Namikaze, a sensei from school!'

/Oh, come in sensei. I'll answer the door in a bit./ in two minutes, she's inside the house at the living room in the couch and a nervous-looking boy came to meet him.

'So uhh sensei, what's up?' Tsukune greeted nervously. 'Is there news from school?'

'Yes.' said Naruko in her father's guise. 'The Headmaster, Mikogami-kochou has opened up a new facility where we can resume classes while the Academy is being rebuilt.' she explained to Tsukune's shock. 'So kindly repack immediately. You have one hour as our ride will come at the nearest bus stop.'

'H-hai! Sugu ni ikimasu!' and Tsukune rushed upstairs. "Resume classes in a different facility...I'll get to see Moka-san again! Yay!' he thought cheerfully while Naruko...said otherwise to a hypnotized father and made him think Tsukune visited maternal-side relatives who are uber strict and doesn't like outsiders much, after getting information of family relations from him.

When Tsukune got packing, its another whole story in the bus.

'Hey! You're not a guy!' Tsukune exclaimed as 'the man' became a girl. 'Who're you?'

'I'm Uzumaki Naruko...you can say I'm Moka-chan's foster sister.' said Naruko as Tsukune blinked owlishly many times.

'F-foster...sister?'

'Yup.' said Naruko. 'We're both orphans, you see...and we adopted each other in the Orphanage back when we were kids. But because of circumstances, I came to Youkai Academy first before she did this year.' she explained. 'This would have been my fourth year if only Kaneshiro Hokuto and Ishigami-sensei didn't destroy the Academy with their antics.' she sighed. 'Kaneshiro nearly destroyed the school's dimension by destroying the barrier and Ishigami set that Lilith loose, making all monsters lose their inhibitions and destroy the school properties...'

'Oh...so why did you two separate, Naruko-san?' Tsukune asked her curiously.

'Well, I'm a human.' Tsukune choked on his spit at this. 'Since I know how humans work, I went to school earlier as suggested by our foster father, while Moka stayed home so she'd learn how to blend in, learning from our Karasu-tengu father.'

'So the home Moka-san's talking about...must be the orphanage?' Tsukune mused thoughtfully. The fact that a monster cares for a human long before he discovered the Academy speaks volumes which means coexisting is starting.

'Yep.' Naruko popped the 'p'. 'Most likely she's home by now...but I'm still out due to...extra-curricular activities.' Naruko grinned ferally at him. 'Aono Tsukune!' she barked as Tsukune gulped while stiffening nervously. 'I've been watching you as the first friend Moka-chan had. During fights and troubles...she saves your skin time and again...and recently, you received some of her blood, turning you into a temporary vampire each time until things became too much that you nearly became a Ghoul.' Tsukune shook at this. 'By now you have youki due to the vampire blood in you that slowly turned you into a half-human hybrid, so before the next school year...I will train you hard how to fight like a Vampire and train you hard physically! A man protected by a woman is shameful in this oneesan's eyes!' Tsukune cringed. To her he must look pathetic indeed... 'I'll make a man out of you yet before I allow you to date her!'

'Ehhhh?!'

xxx

In a forest...

'This is where we'll be till next spring.' said Naruko as the bus left them.

'Naruko-san...you're really human right? And attending the Academy?' Tsukune croaked out. 'But how come we never saw you?'

'Well, I have tasks assigned to me by the Headmaster so all I could do is watch from afar...' Naruko sighed gloomily. 'Help me set up our tent, will you?' she said as she put down the huge pack on her back.

'O-our tent...you mean we'll be sharing it?!' Tsukune's face went red and started having ideas. A small cramped tent, two sleeping bags close to each other and even though she's human, Naruko's still beautiful.

'Duh we're sharing it! I borrowed this from the school!' Naruko snarked. 'And despite how it looks once we're done, it has magical space in it that looks like a living room, kitchen and two beds in it, separated by dividers so we have nighttime privacy. As for baths, there's a nearby river.' she said flatly. 'Now would you mind, for the magic to work help me set it up?'

'H-hai!'

And so...after setting up the tent, Naruko wore karate gi while she had Tsukune wear his P,E Uniform. Naruko then created a clone and made it go into the tent.

'Here's our regime for training.' said Naruko. 'I will teach you combat skills, acrobatics, reaction and timing skills and reflexes while teaching you how to transform into a Temporary Vampire for longer periods of time, and using youki in fights.' she told him. 'That is our top priority in these months till next spring which is seven months from now. To be honest...Moka would normally have taught you how to control your vampire blood and power after giving you your first vampire blood...but she never did. Rather, she couldn't.' she said softly.

'Why didn't she, Naruko-san?' Tsukune asked her as he started warming up on his own volition.

'She forgot.' Tsukune face-faulted. 'Not what you have in mind though.' he perked up quickly. 'Moka...when she came to the orphanage at age 10...she was a terrified, quivering mess and a crybaby, becoming mentally younger than she's supposed to be. That's why even though she's months older than I am, I took to being 'oneesan'. Something terribly traumatic must have happened to her and her family.' Tsukune felt like he washed in ice cold water when he heard that. 'All she could remember is fear, her name and a feeling she has a mother...but the rest of her, both Mokas memories are a blank. She knows nothing, not even her mother's name or what she looked like. Out of fear, she threw tantrums. It took father a while to calm her down and I helped out by befriending her. At that time, I didn't know she and father are monsters. We tried our best to comfort her so she could settle down. All she knows is her name and the fact she has a mother. The rest? A total zero. That's why Moka could not teach you and the both of you relied on instinct in fighting.' she continued. 'Even moreso when in our Elementary School Years, we learned martial arts under human martial artists father hired for us.'

'But somewhere in her, Moka remembers how to use her youki but has no idea how to teach it to you, so both of you just...winged it.' she coughed awkwardly. 'While it works for her as no doubt she received training before she got orphaned thus some instincts kicked in, you on the other hand, have absolutely NO idea. That's why I'm teaching you.' she told him. 'Right now, if you remove that Holy Lock, you'll be a Ghoul faster than you can say 'Moka'.' she said blandly. 'You see, by learning how to control your youki without transforming into a vampire, you will overpower your vampire blood's influence while taking its power, thus lengthening your vampire time while using youki in a fight without losing control. That's our goal. By getting better and better in control, your risks of becoming a Ghoul after opening one or two locks will be lesser and lesser. However, not even this training is a miracle worker...you'll become a Ghoul if you remove it all, because you already transformed as a Ghoul when you lost control. Moka drinks blood off you and then when things went south, she injects vampire blood in you, thus vampire blood overpowered your human blood through differences in ratio.' she explained. 'So this is the most we can do for your situation. Our goal is to last thirty minutes as normally, fights last that long, even for S-Class monsters at their best or in bad condition.'

'Right now, you're a Ghoul kept under lock and key so at your 'sealed' self, you're a hybrid.' she continued. 'And we intend on keeping it that way. Our goal is up to three locks. But probably for seven months, one or two locks is all we'll manage because you need to learn how to fight like a Vampire, so while at school, I'll continue training you every after school. I'll also teach Moka so its no longer by instinct in her case.'

'Hai.' Tsukune nodded in fierce determination. 'This time, I'll protect Moka-san!' Naruko grinned.

'That's the spirit! You better mean it by showing me good results!'

'Hai!'

'First off, I'll give you a lecture.' Naruko motioned for him to sit down. 'Vampires, along with Werewolves are the strongest breed of monsters. But just as how they're the strongest, they also have the most weaknesses balanced by nature so they're not too uh...godly omnipotent.' she coughed. 'But we'll talk about vampires.' she said. 'The Vampires have a variety of abilities as well as a number of basic ones shared across all members of the species. The specific abilities that an individual possesses can vary as much as his or her appearance, personality, preferences, and fighting styles. The signature ability of the Vampire race is their ability to channel their unrivaled reserves of Youki directly into their unique musculature, generating incredibly high levels of raw strength. This means that their muscles are powered directly and continuously by their Youki, which allows them to generate incredible amounts of physical force in their physical blows and techniques. While other monsters can channel their Youki into their bodies to provide extra power to their attacks, they cannot do so at the same or similar intensity for much time, only being able to do so in a single or handful of attacks before depleting themselves. More precisely, other monsters, even those of the higher levels and the S-class, can only rival or match a Vampire's damage levels by channeling the maximum amount of physical strength and Youki into a specific, lethal technique. Even then the amount of force generated is only an approximate match for a single blow from a Vampire. This is all thanks to their unique Youki-powered musculature, which is often a subject of fear and envy for other monsters, even those of S-class such as a Werewolf. The consequences of this ability in battle are tremendous most monsters are severely injured and rendered unconscious upon impact, with only those of a very high enough level being able to recover from it. The physical forces generated by this ability sends many enemies flying through the air for a considerable distance upon crashing into an object or the ground, enough to create large craters upon crashing. Though not usually shown to kill the Vampire's targets, this ability can readily be brought to lethal levels and even cause environmental damage by impacts alone.'

'As a species highly specialized for combat, Vampires possess unrivaled healing abilities and incredible stamina. Their healing in response to receiving damage can be almost reflexive if not automatic, and they can take tremendous punishment in the unlikely event of taking an enemy's attack. Another signature vampiric ability is the ability to not only sense an opponent's energy, but their intentions as well. This allows a Vampire to be able to sense their thoughts and movements without relying on sound, sight, vibrations, and even smell, effectively enabling the Vampire to almost 'foresee' his/her enemy's attack, and fight accordingly. I'll teach you this too, and this isn't easy.' she told him. 'We'll also work hard on this one. Next is Vampires can shapeshift. Despite its tremendous potential, the Vampires obsession with creating and sustaining an aesthetically-pleasing appearance has led to the abandonment of this innate skill. There's endless possibilities, but alas!' she swooned in mock drama. 'The vampire vanity shunned this useful skill since they take great pride in their beauty!'

'So if I asked Moka-san to change into something else...' Tsukune croaked out.

'Omote Moka will be upset, Ura Moka will kick your ass.' Naruko snickered as Tsukune can picture that now... 'You may not notice it since you see yourself everyday in a mirror and your friends see you everyday...but slowly and yet surely, your appearance is improving. Compared to how plain you used to look prior to blood transfusion, you're starting to become bishounen now.' she told him to his surprise. 'Because Vampires are a race of beauty and strength. You're a half-human hybrid with your vampire blood slowly changing you inside-out. Its improving your looks by tweaking your genetics.' Tsukune did a double-take at this. 'However, as a hybrid, your vampire fangs are half-grown...not long enough to pierce skin, so you can't inject blood nor suck.'

'Er...I don't even want to do that...' Tsukune choked out. He just can't imagine himself doing it.

'Baka! You HAVE to do it!' Naruko scolded. 'Vampires need nutrition from blood! Why ELSE is Moka drinking from YOU? Probably only as a snack though, she gets blood from the school clinic to sustain herself.' she added. Tsukune sweatdropped at being called 'a snack'. 'But yes, you MUST drink blood. Or if you abstain for so long and you become a Ghoul...your thirst will multiply by several factors you'll be on a thirsty spree. Moreover, you need blood to help you control your vampire side by being well-sustained. Hospital Blood Packs alone is a meal in one day for a vampire, they just eat food just to stay fuller longer since blood is just liquid nutrition. Easily digestible.'

'However, vampires have weaknesses. Weaknesses hybrids and Ghouls don't have, as their other halves protect them from such weaknesses such as your human side or whatever specie you are that is NOT averse to pure water, silver and blessed rosarios. Your other half protects you from typical vampire weaknesses. As for sunlight, it only affects pale vampires as they get sunburn more easily than humans do. Garlic, they avoid as it causes bad breath and vampire vanity would not allow it. They can't even stand the smell of it. Have you ever wondered why Moka's cooking looks like a typical lunch, yet tastes weird than it should?'

'Yeah, I've been wondering about that.' said Tsukune, remembering the one time she cooked for him yet it tasted...weird.

'Because in order to have baths and water for cooking, they dilute the water with devil herbs that helps vampires dilute the purity of water to a useable level. Pure water disrupts their youki channeling ability to the point where they cannot summon up their usual battle strength, and it also delivers a shock to the physical body not unlike being struck by an electrical current. Silver, blessed silver in particular such as Rosarios vampires use drains youki at an incredible rate, thus 'sealing it'. But most vampires do this in order to 'hold back', like a Limiter. But wounds caused by silver-tipped weapons will hurt like hell, and cause scarring that vampires can never heal. What I mean is, they'll slowly heal from silver wounds but the injury will leave a scar, marring their beauty and upsetting them.'

'Take that lecture to heart.' Naruko finished. 'We will now start our training!'

xxx

During Training...Tsukune found that Naruko is a strict taskmaster and demands and expects his best efforts even if she had to beat it out of him. Breakfast by morning with blood for drinks, lunch with just blood, and then evening meals with blood while Naruko ate only twice in a day. Morning and night.

He has to deal with...drinking blood from blood packs, complete with straws while eating meals her clones cooked for them. Naruko is human, but she is taught how to gain access to her version of energy called chakra in order to be able to fight on the same level as monsters. But she is physically vulnerable against monsters so she compensates with her skills and chakra control to reinforce her body's durability. She could fight like 'a vampire' by imitating their channeling ability but she needed pin-point timing as she must focus her chakra in protecting herself more than offense as one good hit-she's either in critical or dead as she's still finding a way around that.

Indeed, as she said...upon having his first taste of blood, it was as if it was the most delicious drink in the world to his horror, but she comforted him in his moral troubles regarding the act of drinking human blood. She also taught him how to use a healing spell and how to use Vampiric Hypnosis. Due to lack of fangs, he must cause a cut using whatever took he has, and suck blood from there. He will take 'safety gulps' from a number of humans so they don't die and not remember a thing without feeling anemic until his thirst is satisfied. These skills will be useful for when he graduates from the Academy as by then, the school will no longer supply him blood. He must get his own. Drink from humans, or steal from blood banks. He must also be careful from CCTV cameras in streets in Tokyo while he does so.

It took Tsukune those seven months to accept his reality that he needs blood to stay healthy...and sane incase he becomes a Ghoul in his future. A healthy ghoul will focus more on and cause havoc and destruction instead of 'eating' anyone if he is a 'starved' Ghoul. And he would rather kill his friends or be killed by them than eat them as he would not be able to forgive himself if he consumed them just to satisfy his thirst, sane or not.

Naruko smiled.

'You've done well in these months...and you proved yourself well.' she said in their final night together in the forest. 'You now know how to fight like a vampire.'

'But are you OK? I mean, a human body is vulnerable right?' Tsukune asked her worriedly. He was worried in their combat training but each time he holds back, she kicks him where it hurt most as punishment so he's forced to go all out even though he didn't want to.

'Don't worry, I always use 50-50 both offense and defense, so I'm OK.' Naruko beamed. 'Well, tonight is our last night, so we better get ready to leave tomorrow...two days from now, school will start again.'


	5. Back to Konoha

Back to Konoha

Youkai Academy...

'We're earlier than any student for the time being.' Naruko told Tsukune as they got off the bus. 'So we have some rules because my jobs aren't done yet. One: you are FORBIDDEN from telling Moka I told you about our History as kids. I just told you so you would understand better. Two: You cannot tell Moka you knew and met me. I will join the club soon, so act like I'm a newbie stranger. You don't know me at all.' she emphasized, while jabbing his chest with her finger. 'If anyone asks about your newfound skills, say you studied some martial arts and asked the Headmaster for advice.' Tsukune nodded. 'Finally, we will meet every night after school for three hours of training in the school forests. Our goal is four locks.'

'Hai.'

'Good. From today onward, by day, we are total strangers. But by night, we are Master and Student and don't you forget it!' and she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Well, this is gonna be tough on me.' said Tsukune gloomily. Pretending he doesn't know her by day will be quite tough. What more if Moka sees her out of her plans...?

Yep, this will be tough on him.

xxx

'So...how did his training go?' the Headmaster asked her as she came in the office.

'Well, he's a determined young man in love.' Naruko sighed before snorting. 'But of course, there's only much determination can do for you. He learns combat and evasion skills faster than he does at controlling his powers. We barely managed two locks during our...holidays. Every night for three hours, I intend to continue until he's at least, four locks. Five or more will cause him to go nuts and I better NOT be his teacher around five locks.' she cringed.

'Hai hai.' the Headmaster nodded. 'So during the school year, your goal is four locks...'

'Yes. You told me many things...many unbelievable but the kind one would say 'for real'.' said Naruko with a snort. 'While the witch, yuki-onna and Succubus can handle themselves, Tsukune, if those four insist on staying with Moka, is the weakest link. He'll be the first to die if we don't do something. The second to die will be the Succubus if he does. Succubi live on love if she really DOES love Tsukune that way. She'll die from heartbreak and to think she's the second strongest in their group. The third to die will be the Witch because she's mostly a magician, not exactly combat-able and she's frail without her wand. The yuki-onna will be the last to die because she'll put up a fight before she kicks it.'

'But right now, Tsukune is the second strongest.' the Headmaster quipped.

'Yeah, but he still sucks.' Naruko grunted. 'The only thing he has going is his quick study in combat. He's still clumsy with his powers. He can't even calculate how much power he needs to punch me because he sucks at Math!' the Headmaster sweatdropped. 'This needs to be fixed...before they start moving. We can't have an IDIOT in battle.'

'That's harsh of you.' the Headmaster snorted. 'By the way...about that offer...'

'...I'll consider when I make that second visit.' said Naruko. 'My parents' last student knows I'm alive and no doubt my godfather knows by now.' she said with a soft smile. 'I want to stay human...before I tell them about THAT. Then I'll do it whether or not they approve. Its my life and I want to get married and have grandkids before I kick it. To do that, I gotta last long.'

'Very well.'

xxx

And so...school resumed, with Tsukune secretly going out with Naruko for training.

His friends have NO idea what he's been doing...but one Morioka Ginei secretly followed Tsukune out one day because he got curious as to where he's going#he too, goes out at night#...and discovered the training.

'YOU SUCK AT MATH!' Naruko yelled. 'YOU STILL CAN'T COMPUTE ENERGY OUTPUT PROPERLY!'

'YOU TOLD ME THAT FOR THE 555TH TIME NOW! WAAAAHHH!'

'HAVE THAT GENIUS WITCH TEACH YOU MATH!'

"Hooo? That looks interesting." the Werewolf thought. "Then again, my club gets into the most trouble." he thought with a sweatdrop. And since Tsukune is getting training, he decided NOT to lose to his kohai.

He lost in regards to women as it is...

However, three months into the school...there's a malfunction in the School Barrier and every student is sent home until its fixed.

Naruko chose to go home to her home world in three days.

xxx

'You're back!' Kakashi gasped as he came home from a mission. 'Whatever happened to going back after graduation?'

'Well~ the school barrier started malfunctioning and the temperature rose so bad it feels like an oven in there!' said Naruko weakly. 'So everyone is sent home for three days until its fixed! The barrier creates a constant autumn temperature so its cool and comfy but...' she said, scratching her head and she's not kidding. She came soaking with sweat in her school uniform and looking flushed.

'Ohhh I get it...so its like a school-wide air conditioning?'

'Yep. But for now it became a heater due to malfunction.' Naruko sighed. 'I nearly DIED in there because I'm not used to such heat...So I'll be staying over for three days!'

'This is YOUR house too you know.' said Kakashi wryly. 'I'm just using it so its maintained!' he said before getting an idea. 'Oh yeah! There's someone I'd like you to meet! Get a shower while I go get him!' and he ran off.

'Someone...I must meet huh?' Naruko mused as she went to take that much-wanted bath.

xxx

'Really? She's here?!' Jiraiya choked out as Kakashi nodded and the one-eyed man found himself dragged to his house. 'Where is she?'

'In the showers,' said Kakashi. 'Apparently, the barrier of her school that maintains its comfortable cool climate malfunctioned so everyone is sent home.' he said. 'She'll be done soon, don't worry.'

'Hooo...' and so, they waited...for a good forty minutes before she was done. She came out wearing a simple white dress and wedged sandals and her long hair worn loose.

'Kakashi~! I'm done!' Naruko called out as she stepped into the living room, finding him with an old man. 'Huh?'

'Naruko, meet Jiraiya.' said Kakashi as Naruko got stunned. 'He's your godfather.'

'E-ehhh?'

And so, Kakashi left them alone, so the atmosphere was awkward. 'So uh...Naruko...Kakashi told me some things.' said Jiraiya a bit shakily.

'So...what do you make out of it?' Naruko asked him.

'Well, we're a bit worried about HIM on the loose...and you know him better than we do.' Jiraiya told him. 'Kyuubi.'

'Oh, Kurama neh?' Naruko mused. 'Well, he's working hard in another country where the Headmaster's friend lives before he gets jobs to pay back his debts.' she said. 'The materials used to make his artificial body through sorcery is expensive, its ten times mine so he's bound by a Contract until he pays back down to the last cent. Not only that, he owes lodging and food debts on his teacher too so yeah, he'll be training and working for quite a few years...but after that, he'll be back here.' Jiraiya paled.

'Back here?!'

'Yup...he wants revenge against the Uchiha Line.' said Naruko. 'Its because of an Uchiha he got sealed into the Uzumaki for three generations now and we Uzumaki live long you know. Uzumaki Mito lived for almost a century since having him in her late twenties...around the time Sandaime is in his fifties. Then 19 years in mother and 13 years in me. A total of 132 years. Of course he's pissed. Uchiha Madara made an attack dog out of him and then that Uchiha on my birthday...he wanted to annihilate them all personally as revenge as some Uchiha manifest Sharingan powerful enough to control a Bijuu in Madara's line. But he'll leave Konoha alone.'

'That's bad news!' Jiraiya sputtered out. 'Moreover, there's only three Uchiha left in this world. That Uchiha responsible for fifteen years ago, then Uchiha Itachi, a young prodigy who massacred his clan leaving his younger brother the only survivor! And we have him in the village...'

'Well, he'll target Konoha just to get him then!' Naruko chimed cheerily.

'That ain't somethin' to be chipper about!' Jiraiya wailed in exasperation.

'Maa maa...that'll be ten years from now because of his debts~'

'That's not reassuring either!'

xxx

'So this is her eh? And we thought she's dead for fifteen years...' Tsunade mused as she looked at Naruko. She came to the house the minute Kakashi whispered in her ear about it. 'And you're here because of a temperature malfunction in your school?'

'Yup.' said Naruko. 'Three days and after that, I'm out of here.'

'I see. Then again, since you're now a citizen of another country, we can't exactly stop you.' said Tsunade wryly. 'But you still consider this house 'home' at least.'

'Yeah. It's all I have left from my parents after all.' said Naruko. 'This house...and their memory.' she said as she looked around.

'Aa. I heard about that, too. I knew Minato is a genius but even we never expected that he could seal avatars of themselves for your ability to have two children.' said Tsunade kindly. 'But you're no longer a Jinchuuriki. As far as the village knows, I'm the last Uzumaki of Konoha because my grandmother and mother are Uzumaki due to the long-standing relationship of the Uzumaki and Senju Clans. But for some reason, three years ago, every jutsu of the Uzumaki in the Jutsu Vaults have vanished. To this day...'

'Oh, that?' the Sannin and Kakashi quickly turned heads. 'The Headmaster took me here three years ago. He wanted me to see my home town for the first time while he pilfers family techniques my family may have. So he did it just so he could teach me while at the same time, learning from it too so he also knows my family stuff.'

'EHHHH?!'

'B-but that's our most important knowledge...' Tsunade sputtered out.

'Well, the Headmaster was angry.' said Naruko with a snort. 'My heritage was kept from me while I languished from neglect in the Orphanage. He also found information that 'they' have no intention of giving me what was rightfully mine because 'I have no right to it' the second I became a Jinchuuriki. I don't even have my right to revive my clan. The Elders decided that and one of them carelessly left such information around which is how the headmaster knew and he's furious. Yeah, he stole every last bit of it for me and when I mastered the Uzumaki jutsu, he put them under lock and key for my children to inherit. And I'm now the new Fuinjutsu Master.'

'They what?!' Tsunade thundered in mad rage. 'Who...who is this ekler?!' she shook in mad fury. 'I had access to those scrolls in my youth as an Uzumaki and now they dare do this just because you're a Jinchuuriki yet Kushina has access to it?!'

'That's because they can't control Kushina.' said Jiraiya. 'Moreover at the time, Kushina is protected by great political power, something Naruko doesn't have.' he explained. 'She has the protection of Mito-sama and the Daimyo.'

'...Utatane Koharu.' the sannin and Kakashi froze. 'She managed to play her words on Sandaime into making him agree by saying 'I'm not ready' but in reality, I will 'never be ready' hence, I'll never get it or even know of my lineage and origins. She took advantage of the fact that Sandaime takes advice but unaware of the hidden motives in those advices while Homura agrees with her. In short, he's been manipulated by her when I'm concerned.'

'I'd expect Danzo for this, but _her_?' Jiraiya frowned as they began thinking deeply.

'Nobody would expect her.' said Kakashi. 'Because Danzo's known for his methods that she can move in using his shadow in politics. But at any rate, Naruko-chan has her heritage, so she got it despite what that old woman wants.'

'Yep. The last holders of Uzumaki knowledge is two of us now in Konoha and then the Headmaster, Mikogami-kochou.' said Naruko. 'Its what enabled us to get Kurama out safely in the first place. There's a jutsu for that.'

'I need a drink before I deal with this treasonous act.' Tsunade growled. 'Where is the proof?'

'She keeps it in the jutsu coffers, cleverly hidden in the Senju Scrolls she knew nobody would touch.' said Naruko. 'She gloats in her victories and writes it down as remembrance.'

Tsunade looked murderously delighted, effectively scaring the others in the room.

'Jiraiya, you and I have work to do.' Tsunade grinned viciously. 'It'll take us months, but it'll be worth it.' and she dragged him away.

'...she sure is vindictive even though I already had my revenge.' Naruko mused thoughtfully.

'Well, since she took on the job after much coaxing by Jiraiya-sama, The Elders have been giving her quite a headache with their nagging and forcing her to do what they wanted but she's strong-willed. While Sandaime has been manipulated by his own friends no less, Tsunade-sama won't be that easy. She hated this village for a number of reasons yet forced to rule it when Sandaime-sama died three years ago...she's doing all she can to be 'my way or the highway' while winning over the Shinobi Council. Since the threat of Akatsuki three years ago, she made sure she gets things done. The rare few times Danzo sides with her was worth the pain.'

'Well...let's just say those two won't like what they'll find in the Senju coffers...' said Naruko with a chuckle. 'I don't know what's in there other than stealing what's mine by that old bitch, but the Headmaster said fireworks will blow if the right people read everything else.'

'Why do I get the feeling he planned this and used you to light the fuse?' Kakashi choked weakly, fearing for Konoha's future.

'He thinks its entertaining.'


End file.
